Random Battle with Pie and Pokemon
by Ermine
Summary: Ok this is a very weird messed up story me Red Panda and my friend Luna came up with on MSN. It was supposed to be about Pie and Pokemon and we kinda strayed off topic a few times but I hope you enjoy. R&R?


Red Panda says:

OK

Red Panda says:

BOSS MATCH

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

goes all "Aladdin" "Do you trust me?" holds out hand XDDD

Red Panda says:

PIKACHU!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OMG!

Red Panda says:

zLOL

Red Panda says:

ZGRRRRRRR

Red Panda says:

NONONO ASH HIT GREEN

Red Panda says:

BLOOP

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

NOOOO!

Red Panda says:

random hare # 232 eats pie #12

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

is so confused

Red Panda says:

MY PIE

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

No, my pie!

Red Panda says:

blueberry pie

Red Panda says:

BUT

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Wait, no, Jace's pie!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

BUT?

Red Panda says:

I WAS VANISHING CREAM

Red Panda says:

OMG

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OMG!

Red Panda says:

pikachu did a back flip

Red Panda says:

AND LANDED IN THE PIE

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

yay?

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OMG!'

Red Panda says:

IT BLUE A CHU

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

WE'LL HAVE TO GET A NEW PIE!

Red Panda says:

HE USES HE BLUEBERRY ASSULT

Red Panda says:

ON MISTY

Red Panda says:

oo refreshing

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Oh noes!

Red Panda says:

but brock had the anitidote

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

What a relief!

Red Panda says:

TO HIS ANNOYING FACE

Red Panda says:

OH

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

XD

Red Panda says:

POOF

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OHHHH SNAP!

Red Panda says:

now hes a CUBONE

Red Panda says:

CU BONE BONE BONE

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

That's what I was typing!

Red Panda says:

anywho

Red Panda says:

Cubone went poof

Red Panda says:

just beacuse

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

And then!

Red Panda says:

and ash lost his pie to team rocket

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Misty got a new outfit!

Red Panda says:

BUT THEY SO DID NOT BLAST AWAY

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OMG BBQ

Red Panda says:

LEMON PIE

Red Panda says:

DAMM RIGHTS IT WAS

Red Panda says:

anywho

Red Panda says:

blue a chu

Red Panda says:

found his pokeball

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

They had roast Pichu.

Red Panda says:

and threw it at ash

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

On the BBQ.

Red Panda says:

ASH SAID

Red Panda says:

OH BEEFY

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OMG!

Red Panda says:

and ducked

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

And it hit Misty!

Red Panda says:

IT HIT HIS PIE TEAM ROCKET HAD

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

In her new outfit!

Red Panda says:

POOF

Red Panda says:

PIEACHU

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

PIEMON!

Red Panda says:

mmm yummy attacks

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

I choose youuuu!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

PIECHU!

Red Panda says:

BEEFYCHU

Red Panda says:

hes got more beef than the leading brand

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

CHOCOCHU!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

100 chocolte!

Red Panda says:

LOL

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

chocolate

Red Panda says:

MINE IS 101 PERCENT

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Ohhh!

Red Panda says:

OH SNAPEROO

Red Panda says:

IM PROFESSOR SNAPE

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Always 1 higher than you!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

OH NOES!

Red Panda says:

I LIKE PIEACHU

Red Panda says:

SNARF SNARF

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

I'm Voldemort!

Red Panda says:

yea well i poped your wart

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

I like Deathchu!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

And I'm your boss!

Red Panda says:

now your just Volde

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

XD

Red Panda says:

I wanna be apple Piechu

Red Panda says:

he has more power than Blue a chu

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

I chooooosee yoouuuu!

Red Panda says:

PIE A CHUI

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

APPLE PIECHU!

Red Panda says:

GRANDMOM CHU

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

And then you kill Brock?

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Or Cubone!

Red Panda says:

NAG NAG NAG ORANGE DEATH

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

I mean Cubone! XD

Red Panda says:

NO CUBONE WENT POOF

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

And then PURPLE death!

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

But he came back!

Red Panda says:

nono no color blind

Red Panda says:

GO ZUBAT

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Betcha didn't see THAT COMING!

Red Panda says:

SILVER

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

GOLD!

Red Panda says:

AND HE THREW A BAT GRENADE

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

PLATINUM!

Red Panda says:

BACK TO POKEMON

Red Panda says:

GO

Red Panda says:

arg

Red Panda says:

im outta ideas

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

XD

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

Goooo...

Red Panda says:

nah

Luna- "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" says:

nghgaioerntaioogpchu!

Red Panda says:

lets leave like that

Red Panda says:

HAHAHAH

Red Panda says:

OVER!


End file.
